


Miss Alice's (Mis)Education

by MalicesRose (orphan_account)



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Spanking, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MalicesRose
Summary: Alice wakes up to overhear Eliot making an unusual request of Margo, and her curiosity is piqued. When they realize she's eager to learn, they set out to give her an education she didn't think Brakebills provided.





	1. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Insomnia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458926) by [OneEyedDestroyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEyedDestroyer/pseuds/OneEyedDestroyer). 



> After reading this AMAZING fic by OneEyedDestroyer(check it out, it's SO good: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458926), the idea fell in my head of Margo taking Alice under her wing and teaching her how to do the same to Eliot, so I hope you'll take this as a loving homage inspired by a great fanfic.
> 
> Also, I love Alice and the Malice ship so much, I have to turn everything I write into Malice or include Alice in some way.
> 
> Lastly: beta'd by a lovely person who I won't name just to respect her privacy but she knows who she is and she's been a GREAT beta who let me bounce ideas off her while working on the chapters for this story.

      “SHH be quiet, you’ll wake her!”

      “She’s still asleep. We can go to my room, and you’ll be back before she even notices.”

        “I didn’t say I wouldn’t, I just want you to not be so loud.”

       Alice woke up in the dark, curled up in sleep-warm blankets, wondering who was talking so low and so frantically, and as she slowly became more alert, she realized the voices she was listening to were Margo's and Eliot's. She turned onto her back, and asked, startling them,

       “What’s going on?” She yawned and continued, “Why are you in here, Eliot?”

       Margo shot Eliot a glare, and Eliot only shrugged. “I was just asking Margo for some help.”

       Alice looked at the clock on Margo’s desk and said, sitting up, “At 2:30 in the morning? What’s wrong?” She fumbled to find her glasses and as she put them on, the room coming into sharper focus, she saw Margo suddenly look hesitant, crossing her arms and turning from Eliot.

       Eliot looked at Margo and then Alice and sighed, rolling his eyes. “Ok, look, I can’t get to sleep.”

       “Oh. Ok….?” Alice said, still unsure how that translated to him standing in Margo’s room at 2:30 in the morning.

      “And usually, when I can’t sleep…,” He popped his jaw and said, looking at Margo, “I find riding a big dick helps me get tired enough that my brain shuts off.”

      “Oh. Ok….?”

       “And…well, the person whose big dick I want to ride? I’m still working on it, and I doubt it’d help my future endeavors if I woke him up at 2:30 begging to be fucked."

       “Quentin?” Alice said, earning a startled look from the both of them.

       “You know about-," Eliot began.

       “It’s obvious. You’re different with him than the rest of us, even her,” Alice gestured vaguely at Margo and she dropped her arms and nodded at Eliot.

       “I’m telling you, you have it bad for that nerd,” said Margo.

       “He is a nerd.” Alice agreed.

        Eliot pointed warningly at her. “Excuse me, pot? Calling the kettle a nerd?”

       “Well how is that our problem?” Alice changed back to the original topic and Margo found her heart skipped a beat at how quickly Alice made Margo’s problem their problem.

      “Usually, when I can’t find a dick to ride,” Eliot looked at the wall behind Alice, somehow shy about looking the girl in the eyes, “I ask Margo to fuck me with a strap-on.”

     “Oh.”

      Margo covered her eyes, suddenly fearful that this would be what sent Alice fleeing from her fucked-up, messed-up life; not the partying, not the excessive lack of concern for others’ well-being, not her close relationship with a gay man, but the fact that said gay man and she participated in pegging as a casual pastime.

     Alice was quiet and then said, “How does that work?”

     They both looked at her in shock and then Eliot turned to Margo. “Have you never used the strap-on for her?”

     “I didn’t want to scare her.”

     “Bambi...”  
     “I know, I know.” Margo said, desperately, and then they looked at Alice, who was gazing at them with curiosity and interest.

     Eliot arched a brow. “You really never used one before?” Alice shook her head.

     “Do you want to learn?” asked Margo. Alice nodded her head.

      “Am I the lab rat here now?” Eliot asked. Margo turned to her dresser drawer to get the toy out. “Looks like it, lab rat.”

      Eliot rolled his eyes and sighed, but still climbed onto the bed. He lay on his stomach next to Alice and gave her a beatific smile, followed by something not very angelic. "Hope you’re not afraid of cock and balls.”

      “Aren’t you afraid of pussy?” Alice said with a smirk.

     “Touche,” Eliot conceded and turned to Margo, who was still looking for her strap-on. “Your first year has a sharp tongue.”

     “I know. I love it.” Margo turned from the drawer with the bright teal plastic cock Eliot loved so much, and a handful of dangling straps. Alice tilted her head as she looked at it. “I’ve never seen those before.”

      “You don’t snoop around her room?” Eliot asked. Alice looked down at him.

     “I don’t look in her drawers when she’s gone, that’s her privacy and I respect that.”

     Eliot and Margo looked at each other and Eliot said, hand to his chest, “Oh my god, Bambi, this is a GOOD one. She doesn’t snoop, she’s curious, and she’s a little bitchy.”

     “I know. I lucked out,” Margo smiled at Alice tenderly, and then caught herself and turned away from them. Eliot raised an eyebrow at her back. They watched her slip the panties on, slide the toy into the hole in the front designed for it, and pick up a bottle of lube. Alice wondered where else in the room Margo kept toys she hadn’t shared with her.

    Eliot moved onto his back, slipping out of his silk pajamas so that he was nude, cock half-hard. Alice frowned at it before looking up at Margo who was regarding her and Eliot.

     “You know, El, it occurs to me. That maybe teaching is best done hands on,” said Margo.

     “Oh, yes, I do agree.” Eliot nodded and looked at Alice.

     The blonde woman looked between them both, wondering why they were staring at her. Then she pointed to her chest and said, “Wait, ME? But I’ve never done this before.” Eliot put a hand on her back.

      “It’s Ok, we all start somewhere.”

       “And I’m here, I’ll tell you what to do," said Margo. She stepped back from the bed, and waved Alice over. Alice looked at Eliot, who nodded encouragingly, and slid out of the bed. She was glad she was still wearing her pajamas, even if now she felt ridiculously exposed with how short the bottoms were. Margo kissed her cheek before slipping out of the strap-on.

    “First, we prep him, get him ready and all that. He loves having his ass eaten,” said Margo.

    “Oh. Ok.”

    “So…if you don’t mind…Wanna learn how to eat a man’s ass out?” Margo asked, a giddy smile on her face.

     “Uhm… Sure," said Alice, figuring if she was in for this, she might as well go the whole way. It was that particular time of night where she kind of felt as if everything was slightly dreamy and she found if she told herself this was just some sort of odd dream, it made her less shy about the things Margo would invariably ask her to do.

    Eliot immediately opened his thighs, as Alice sat on the bed. “And I’ll tell you what to do too.” Alice looked down at Eliot, eyes tracing over his small puckered bud, up over the line that led to his balls and cock, and then up to his warm eyes. He smiled, patting her shoulder with a bare foot. “Don’t look so scared, I don’t bite. That’s Margo’s wheelhouse.”

    “So while you’re eating him out, I’ll get the strap-on covered with lube, because that’ll make it go in easier. So why don’t you go ahead?” Margo said, sitting next to Alice, and pouring a dollop of lube onto the head of the toy. Alice nodded and looked at Eliot, who had now pulled his thighs up to his chest and was waiting for her to make her first move.

     She leaned in and just as she was about to run her tongue across the spot between his asshole and balls, she caught a whiff of him, a musky deep scent that was different from Margo’s more tangy smell, and sat back. “I don’t know where to go first?”

    “Lick my asshole first, get it good and wet, and then work up to fucking it with your tongue,” said Eliot.

     Margo nodded, and added, "It helps if you kind of think about it like when you eat my pussy, except you have to open your mouth wider to fit around the ass.”

     Alice nodded and leaned in, opening her mouth against Eliot's ass and sliding the flat of her tongue against his hole. It quivered under her tongue, which she didn’t expect and she almost pulled back. But she was also intrigued to see how this was different from a woman and licked at him. She pressed the flat of her tongue against his hole again just to feel it quiver against her tongue and heard Eliot say, “Ooh, that’s a nice technique.”

    She licked around it then, dipping her tongue in and out of the hole, before Margo petted her hair and advised her to go as deep in as she could. She did, pushing her nose up against Eliot’s perineum, just trying to get as much of her tongue into him, which caused him to cry out, and arch his spine. She pulled out her tongue, and kissed his wet hole, before kissing a trail up over his taint, nosing his balls. Eliot groaned out a, “Oh god, Margo, you REALLY got a good one here.”

    Alice kissed his balls, and sucked them a little, mainly because she was curious what it would feel like. She then licked a stripe along the underside of his now hard cock, and Eliot made a sound. She liked the sound he made, so she did it again, before moving back down to his taint and asshole.

    “Shit, you are a fast learner,” Margo said, rubbing her back, and Eliot nodded in agreement. Alice swelled with pride, and then she felt Margo take her hand and pour something gelatinous on it, with a squelching sound. “This is lube, you can start working his hole with your fingers, try to stretch them out.”

   “Yes ma’am,” Alice said as a reflex, as she sat up and began to push one finger in.

    Eliot clenched his jaw. “Would it be too much to ask her to lick my asshole while she does that?”

    “Ask her yourself," said Margo and Eliot looked at Alice, begging with his eyes.

     Alice shrugged and said, “Sure.” Before leaning in. She licked around his taint and asshole as she worked one finger in slowly, curling it inside him, which made him jerk. Margo instructed her to add another, and she did so, and soon she had three fingers in him, scissoring and curving inside him until he was squirming under her.

     “I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come, stop stop,” Eliot gasped out. Alice pulled off immediately, but kept her fingers inside, which Margo praised her for.

     “Ok, so we want to start fucking him, so stand up.”

     “How, I have my...”  
     “You can take them out, “ Margo encouraged her and Alice carefully slipped her fingers out. Eliot made a sound of disappointment but was otherwise quiet, knowing he was about to get something even better.

    Alice balanced a hand on Margo’s shoulder as she stepped into the panties and stood there as Margo pulled them up over her hips and adjusted them. The toy was covered in lube and poked in Margo’s face. Eliot looked down at them and chuckled. “If I wasn’t so desperate for a fucking, I’d suggest you suck her cock.”

     “Hmm, maybe another time.” Margo smiled up at Alice, sending her a smoldering look.

     Alice turned red. “Ok, now what?”

     “Eager to please, and focused on business,” Eliot said approvingly. “Maybe I should start taking blondie to bed with me.”

      “I don’t share that well,” said Margo, before kissing Alice’s hip and guiding her to kneel on the bed.

      Alice looked down at Eliot’s hole, and then at the blunt toy and then up at Eliot. “Will it fit?”

     Margo wrapped an arm around her torso, leaning her head on Alice’s stomach. “Oh yeah, it will, don’t worry. And I’m going to hold his cock so that he doesn’t come too early.” She wrapped her fingers around the base of his dick.

     “Bitch,” Eliot said, fondly. Margo grinned back. Eliot readjusted his grip on his thighs, licking his lips, and Margo took hold of the dildo and aimed it to his hole. Alice moved so that she was now supporting her weight on her thighs and hands, lying over Eliot’s lower body, and Margo guided the tip into his hole. He made a sound of satisfaction as she slipped into him.

     Margo said, holding Alice’s hips, go slow, go a little at a time, and then,” she pushed Alice’s stomach, “Pull out a bit, and go in.” She alternated between pushing at Alice’s hips or at her stomach, so that Alice was pushing in and then pulling out, and then, finally, she was almost all the way in. “Ok, pull out a bit, and then push all the way in, hard.”

    “Won’t that hurt?”  
    “No, no not at all, do it,” said Eliot, letting go of one thigh and gripping the headboard so hard his knuckles were white. “Oh fuck, fuck, Margo she’s so good, she’s so fucking good, you HAVE to let me have her sometimes.”  
    “Maybe. If she wants,” said Margo.

    “Now?” Alice asked, and they realized she was still holding herself at the edge of his body.

    Eliot felt tears slip down his cheeks as he begged, “Yes, yes, now! NOW!”

    “Ssssh, you’ll wake up the others,” Margo scolded him, even as she pushed at Alice’s ass so that Alice slammed into Eliot, who gasped out a soundless scream, head bowing backwards into the pillows. “Now pull out! And stop!” Margo instructed Alice, stopping her when just the thick head of the toy hung in Eliot’s stretched hole, “And back in,” Margo pushed at Alice’s hips, so that she went all the way in again, and after a couple of times of her physically guiding Alice’s hips, Alice began to move of her own power, slamming into Eliot relentlessly, while he squirmed under them. He let go of his thighs, hands both curling around the headboard, and wrapped his thighs around Alice.

    “Now, you’ve never done that to me, “ Margo teased Eliot and he gasped out,

    “Because you usually do me doggy style. She’s...fucking me...like a LADY.” Margo laughed at that and stroked Alice’s hair, admiring how her ass clenched as she undulated against Eliot. Margo let go of Eliot’s cock, and slipped behind Alice, sliding her hands up under Alice’s cami, to toy with her breasts.

    Alice faltered as she felt Margo’s fingers roll her hard nipples, and moaned. Eliot reached out and grabbed her arm, demanding, “Don’t stop, don’t stop. If you can fuck me good, and get me off, I’ll…fuck, I’ll fuck those tits of yours.” Margo looked around Alice’s shoulders and they both shot him an incredulous look. “I just need to get off.”

    “You need to hurry up and get on Quentin’s dick, because these tits are MINE,” said Margo, and she squeezed Alice’s breasts for added emphasis.

    “Uggh, whatever.” He leaned his head back, and Alice leaned forward with one hand, and gripped his cock. Margo raised an eyebrow, and watched as Alice stroked his hard cock. “I didn’t think you had much experience with cock.”

     “This is my first one,” Alice confessed, watching in awe as it jumped and jerked in her hand, and then she smiled as it suddenly shot hot spurts of cum all over Eliot’s stomach and chest.

     Eliot lay there panting, gasping in the aftermath of his climax, and slowly opened bleary eyes to look at them. Margo slid off the bed to help Alice pull out of Eliot carefully, and he watched as she helped Alice slip out of the leather and pulled her to her body and kiss her deeply. “Mm, I think YOU have it bad for your nerd,” Eliot teased, and turned onto his side to go to sleep.

    “Hey, hey! No, you’re a mess, you’re not getting that on my bed, Alice sleeps here,” Margo scolded him, hands on her hips.

    Alice went to the bathroom to get a hot, wet washcloth. Eliot gazed up at Margo in wonder as he was wiped down by Alice and mouthed, “You HAVE to let me borrow her.”

    “You can either go to your own room, or you can sleep here, but you’re shutting up,” said Margo said in response.

    Eliot sighed and wrapped his arms around Alice. “Looks like it’s sleepover time." Alice was confused at his sudden affectionate side, but chalked it up to a good orgasm, and instead, let him pull her down to the bed, even as Margo reached over him and pulled the dirty washcloth out of her hand.

    “Alice sandwich,” Eliot said sleepily, and Margo nodded as she came back from the bathroom to climb into the other side of Alice.

    Eliot fell asleep fast, his soft breath tickling Alice’s hair, and she turned, best as she could, in his arms to whisper to Margo, “Is this going to be a common thing?”


	2. Miss Alice Satisfies Her Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ve seriously never been fucked by a strap on before?” Margo asked, and Alice shook her head, almost defensively. Margo smiled kindly, and then said, watching Alice run her fingers over the bright teal dildo in her hands,  
> “Well.. If you wanted, we could use that.” She added, “I’ll go slow.”  
> Alice looked at it and then up at Margo and inquired, “but isn’t this Eliot’s?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two of my Malice story, where this time Alice tests the toy out on herself and finally gets why Eliot likes it so much.

“You’ve seriously never been fucked by a strap on before?” Margo asked, and Alice shook her head, almost defensively. Margo smiled kindly, and then said, watching Alice run her fingers over the bright teal dildo in her hands,  
“Well.. If you wanted, we could use that.” She added, “I’ll go slow.”  
Alice looked at it and then up at Margo and inquired, “but isn’t this Eliot’s?”  
“It’s mine. Just because I use it on him when he complains too much doesn’t mean he’s the only one who uses it. And I clean it really well, I promise.”  
“I know, I.. I just..” Alice trailed off, and Margo moved to kneel on the bed and said, “Al, I promise, it doesn’t bite. Do you want to try it?”  
Alice looked at it, and then at Margo, and shook her head. But Margo could tell there was slight doubt behind her refusal, but she didn’t push it. Alice was like a cat. You couldn’t chase or grab her, because she’d fight back, you had to sit back patiently and let her come to you. It meant more work and time, but Margo felt that it was worth it when Alice would come undone under her hands and her body.  
She took the toy and the leather straps out of Alice’s hand and went to put them away. She turned to Alice and asked, leaning back on the dresser and grinning her most dazzling smile,  
“can I eat you out?”  
“Yeah, sure.”  
**  
Margo woke with an armful of blond hair, and wiggled her hips against Alice’s, checking for a reaction.  
Alice murmured sleepily and Margo smiled and said,  
“Hey, can I get on top, I’m so wet.”  
“Ugh, fine, “ Alice said, even as she lay on her back and Margo climbed to straddle her. She rubbed her hips against Alice’s, feeling their wetness smear as the friction increased. She looked down at Alice, who was gripping the pillows with her eyes closed, and lips slightly parted, and she said,  
“you know.. It’s times like this, that getting fucked by a strap on feels REAL good..”  
“ughh, Fine, go get it, fuck me.”  
Margo grinned and jumped off her and ran to get the toy. She stepped into the straps, and hurriedly tightened the buckles, adjusting the toy at the same time, all the while listening to Alice’s sounds from the bed.  
She turned around to see that Alice had lifted a knee and was thrusting a finger into herself.  
“Getting ready already?” Margo teased, and Alice pulled her finger out, blushing. Margo crawled into the bed, and despite Alice’s demands to “just fuck me already,” decided to draw it out.  
She knelt and gently kissed and sucked at the skin around Alice’s hole, kissing her bush and her thighs, but ignoring the hot wetness, and then kissed over her trembling stomach up to her breasts, the hard plastic toy bumping tantalizingly against Alice. Just as she captured Alice’s complaining lips with her own, she slipped a finger in, drawing a moan from Alice, and then held the folds of her open as she guided the toy inside. Immediately Alice threw her head back against the pillow, biting her thumb to keep from crying out, and Margo pulled her hand out of her mouth. She kissed her, swallowing her noises, even as her hips slowly gyrated against Alice, sliding in and out torturously. She drew it out so long, that by the time she finally bottomed out, Alice had come twice, two short quick orgasms, just waiting for her to fully seat herself inside. Alice’s arms shook as she wrapped them around Margo, and tears slipped from her eyes. Margo kissed her cheeks, and neck, hips still working slowly against her.  
When Alice came for the third time, Margo sat back, still impaled on her, and looked down at the wreck she’d made of Alice, admiring her handiwork. Alice lay, gasping, hair a mess on the pillows, legs akimbo around Margo, gazing up at Margo, her chest heaving.  
“MMm, and now I bet you’ll never have enough of this.” Margo punctuated her statement with a thrust of her hips, causing Alice to wince and close her eyes in pleasure.  
“no.” She said softly, and then asked, opening her eyes, “can we get a different one though?”  
“Why? Don’t wanna share with Eliot?”  
Alice was quiet and Margo chuckled. But then Alice looked away, and Margo stopped laughing.  
***  
The next time Margo pulled out the toy, it was early on a Sunday, and she adored how Alice’s eyes lit up when she saw the toy, even though she tried to quickly repress it and feign disinterest.  
Margo slipped into it, and while she adjusted it, spoke to Alice about inconsequential things, such as where they were going for brunch with Josh and the others later that day, and made a game of ignoring that she had a strap on. She distracted Alice talking about classes and the next welters’ practice, and even made a show of walking around the room looking for a bracelet she wanted to wear, all the while gently stroking the toy, as if it was her own cock. All the while, Alice’s eyes were glued to the bobbing toy, and she was growing more impatient, frowning at Margo and mentally screaming for her to come to her bed already. By the time Margo finally had enough of teasing Alice and made her way to the bed, Alice was practically vibrating, eyes unable to leave the teal thick hard rod that stuck from Margo’s hips proudly.  
Margo sat up casually, propping an arm on a bent knee, while her other hand idly stroked the plastic, and continued to ignore Alice’s interest in the toy, continuing to make plans for the rest of the day,  
“after brunch, I thought we might go over to this street fair I heard about, it has all kinds of music and alcohol, I think it’s a tequila fair, and then..” She dragged it out, listing the bands she thought would be at the fair, until Alice was practically pouting.  
Eventually she began to relent and asked, running her hand over the head of the false cock, “do you want this?”  
Alice nodded, and Margo slid to lie on her back and said, “well then, babe.”  
Alice was over her immediately, and Margo wrapped her hands around her hips to help guide her down on the shaft, holding her firmly so that she didn’t quickly impale herself, and Alice sighed a long rapturous exhale as she sank onto Margo.  
Margo watched her, hands on her hips still, as Alice rode her, making small motions with her hips, and small sounds with her throat. Fuck but she was adorable.  
She raised a hand to flick at a nipple and Alice whined, so she did it again, and then asked, raising a knee so that Alice could lean back against her thigh,  
“you getting off, babe?”  
Alice nodded, face flushed cutely, and Margo looked down at where they joined, seeing flashes of the teal as Alice raised and lowered herself against Margo, and said, “let me help you there, baby.”  
She moved and began to rub at her clit, making Alice moan again. It was a tricky and slightly uncomfortable angle for Margo to hold her arm, so that she could rub at Alice’s hard clit even as Alice bounced slowly against her rod, but if it helped her get off hard, she would do it for as long as Alice needed her to. Her fingers were rough and fast, in contrast to Alice’s slow almost gentle rocking, and it took a while, but soon Alice was leaning forward, hands on Margo’s shoulders, as she began to rock harder against Margo’s hand and hips, signaling that she was coming, and Margo said, looking up at her breasts, and past them to her upturned chin,  
“fuck, you’d better come, and you’d better squirt. I want you to squirt all over me like a slut, ok? You gonna do that? You gonna get wet and come on me, come on Eliot’s hot toy?”  
“Don’t… Say his…”Alice gritted out between her teeth, as she came, shuddering on Margo, “name, god damn it.”  
As Alice shakily slipped off Margo, she said, almost disappointedly, “I didn’t squirt.”  
“But you came thinking about Eliot.” Margo smirked, “I’m gonna tell him that.”  
“Don’t you.. That’s not what happened.” Alice said, frowning, even as she made to hug herself and lay next to Margo. Margo rubbed her shoulders and said, “it’s ok. I’ve done it before too.”  
Alice sighed and closed her eyes, but Margo pulled her head to rest on her chest, and she went without resistance this time, so Margo knew she wasn’t angry about the teasing. After a few moments of silence, Margo said,  
“You need to clean it.”  
“Hmm? But I didn’t squir--Squirt.”  
“I know, but I want to see you suck cock.”  
Alice looked at her, blankly, and then at the cock, glistening still, and then at her again before she slipped on her stomach down the bed.  
Margo moaned to herself as she watched Alice take the toy in her mouth, and suck it into her mouth, pert pink lips pursing around it, as her cheeks hollowed on it.  
Alice made a slight face at the taste of herself and the plastic, but Margo’s hand petted her hair, and she leaned her cheek against Margo’s propped up thigh, making herself comfortable.  
Margo felt herself grow wetter at the sight of Alice suckling and licking her dildo, and thought of the places that cock had been by now. Alice licked along the undershaft, and then sucked on the tip, before swallowing it whole again, spit smearing down her chin, and Margo’s thumb stroked her cheek, as she made sure to put on a show for her.  
“Mmm yeah, you sure are a good cocksucker, aren’t you?” Margo said, softly, and Alice looked up at her, and said, pulling off the cock slightly,  
“why do you sound so surprised? Didn’t you teach me how to suck Eliot’s dick last week?”  
Margo shrugged and said, “Oh I don’t know. Probably because I had this image of you as the virginal pure school girl I was corrupting and debasing.”  
“It’s the skirts, isn’t it?”  
“Fuck yes. I love those skirts.”  
“If you want, I can put one on and you can fuck me again while I wear it,”  
“Oh shit, yeah, yes!”  
“But not now. I’m having too much fun sucking your dick.”  
Margo licked her lips as Alice went back to sucking the plastic toy, making sure to use her hand at the base to push it down against Margo’s cunt, so that she could feel the pressure and friction of the toy against her while Alice gulped her down.  
Margo shivered as she had a small orgasm, and then lay back, looking at the ceiling in wonder.  
“Fuck, Al. I think I just came from you sucking a cock I can’t even _feel. _”__  
Alice moved to lie next to her and looked at her smugly and said,  
“Yeah I think so too.”


	3. Miss Alice Encounters a Hostile Creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margo decides to invite Penny to join her and Alice.

         It was an overcast day when Alice decided to study out in the fresh air of the backyard of the Cottage. She had just set herself up on her favorite chaise lounge with her books and notebook when a glass was shoved in her face, and she caught it up before the condesendation on the outside of the glass spilled onto her book. Eliot was looking down at her, his other hand holding a glass of the same liquid.  
     “What is this?” She asked, even as she plucked a pineapple wedge and bit into it.  
      “A thank you.”  
     “For what?” She asked and he shot her a look. She understood after a moment, and she said, looking around,  
     “that? Look, that was just..”  
      “Amazing. You have a gift.”  
       “And it was just til you get Quentin.”  
       “Yeah.. About that..”  
        “Hm?”  
       “Look, I’m still working on it. He’s a.. Special case. I have to go slow with him. So I thought, in the meantime, perhaps you and I can work out an arrangement..” He gestured between them and Alice got the gist almost immediately. She sat up and said,  
      “oh no, nono no,. That was… Look. How about this?”

  
       He looked at her, sipping the fruity drink and she opened and closed her mouth, struggling to think of how to phrase this.  
       “Ok, look. How about this? Maybe instead of asking me to peg you.. You could… I don’t know.. ASK Quentin out?”  
        “But he’s not into casual sex, he always seems so surprised and almost puritanically scandalized when I mention my various sexual escapades, like the time I told him about the hedge witch blowing me.”

       Alice stared at him in confusion and then said,slowly,  
       “ok, maybe first of all, don’t talk about past sex experiences with the person you’re currently trying to have sex with? It’s not a good seduction tactic. Especially with Quentin. Trust me. It doesn’t make you look good, and makes him feel bad. And also, second of all… Just.. Ask him out? Ask him if he wants to go to movie, like the Psychic Kids’ movie nights, “  
      Eliot interjected with a quick “I’ll kill myself first,”  
      “Or for coffee! He likes coffee. Ask him to go out and pay for his coffee and ask him about his life and his interests and listen to him.”  
      “And then blow him?”  
       “Uh… If it gets to that. But also don’t try to make it be the only goal of the… Interaction? Eliot. Have you ever been on a date?”  
        “Only when I wanted sex.”  
        “Well.. Do you want to use Quentin for sex, or do you want something more meaningful and long term? Maybe think about that before you do anything more.”

       Eliot considered her as he finished his drink, and then, without a word he stuck his hand out and folded it, asking for her empty glass. She handed it over, and he nodded.  
       “Coffee. No sex talk. Hm.”  
        As he walked off, she muttered to herself, “it really shouldn’t be that surprising to you.”  
Eliot turned and looked at her, and Alice bit her lip. She didn’t mean to say that so loudly but he shot her a sly smirk.  
       “Good news, kitten!” Margo said cheerfully, passing Eliot. They brushed hands briefly in greeting and Eliot turned to head into the cottage, but not before shooting the person who was following Margo a weird look. He glared back at Eliot who was already over it and bored.

  
       Alice looked up at her, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Penny was next to her, looking sullen and Alice nodded at him in a brief greeting. Margo gestured with her hand to Penny and said,  
      “so this gentleman has offered to let us peg him today! Isn’t that great?”  
Alice blinked at her several times and then at Penny, and then said, looking back to Margo,  
       “How… Does. That…Even come up in conversation?”  
       “Apparently he reads minds and overheard me thinking about whose ass I wanted to peg, and came up and offered.”

  
       Penny looked at her and then at Alice and said, “look… It’s.. Look, Kady and I are kinda on the outs.. And I.. “ he shrugged and said, “I’ve always been curious.”  
      “About being pegged?” Alice said, and Penny frowned at the fact that she looked so cute and innocent even as she was talking about such a crude act. He nodded and said,  
       “yeah, I’m curious, that cool with you?”  
Alice shrugged and said, “that’s fine with me. Have fun, guys.”  
Margo looked at her in shock and then said, “you’re not coming with us?”  
      “I have class with him! It’s going to be weird.” Alice said, big eyes looking earnestly up at her.  
       “You live with Eliot and you still fucked the shit out of that ass.” Margo said, shrugging. Penny looked at her and then at Alice and said,  
       “you did!?”  
       Alice shrugged and looked away, “that’s different.”  
       “I promise, it won’t be. Look, it’ll be a one time thing, and we won’t ever need to talk about it again, ok?” Penny said. Margo nodded at him and Alice peered over her glasses at him.  
       “What about Kady?”  
        “I told you, we’re not.. We’re good. She won’t care.”  
        Margo shrugged but Alice wasn’t sure. She looked him over, noting his incredibly low cut v-neck shirt, and his hip hugging jeans. He crossed his arms, impatient.  
        “Well we can go, you and me.” He said to Margo who tsked at him.  
         “Nuh huh. I don’t do anything without my girl. If she’s in, I’m in. If she’s out, we’re not doing this.”  
Both looked at Alice, who examined her nails and then said, finally,  
         “ok. I’m in. But it’d better not be weird.”

  
         Margo smiled, and headed to the Cottage, while Penny and Alice slowly followed her, avoiding eye contact.  
They went to Margo’s room, where she already was pulling out the strap on and she smiled at them. Alice shut the door behind her, and Penny found himself standing between both of them, the both of them eyeing him speculatively.  
        “Is Kady mad at you?” Alice asked, and Penny turned to her and said, “yeah. But we’ll make it work.”  
         “Is it because you can’t satisfy her?” Alice asked, guilelessly, and Margo smirked. Penny blinked in outraged confusion at her and then said, waving a hand,  
         “hey, I’ll have you know I’m DAMN GOOD at sex! Why? Did she say something to you?”  
Alice shook her head and said, shrugging, “it’s just.. Kady puts up with a lot from you, so I figured maybe the deal breaker was..” She looked down at his crotch and he covered it defensively.  
        “I’m good at it.”  
        “Hmm.” Margo said, looking skyward, waving the strap on idly. Penny glared at her and then held a hand out to Alice and said,  
        “How about it? Come here, I’ll show you.”  
        “Hmm.” Alice shrugged and walked over. He pushed her lightly onto the bed, and she bounced, her skirt flipping up. He looked her over, and then unzipped his pants.  
        “You hurt my feelings, Alice. So I’m not even going to bother undressing before I fuck you.”  
        “Sorry, Penny.” Alice pouted, and he growled. He pulled his half hard cock out, and stalked over, his scarf brushing against his hand as he stroked himself. He wasn’t going to think about why Alice talking to him like that had gotten his cock so riled up.

       She looked down at it and then up at his face, and licked her lip. He crawled up onto the bed, and grabbed her ankles, pulling her closer to him. He reached under her skirt and tore her tights at the crotch, shoving her panties aside and rubbing at her. She rolled her head back and moaned, and he said, slipping a finger in,  
       “wet already? Margo didn’t tell me that about you.”  
Alice didn’t care to ask what he meant, and instead lay down, hair spread over Margo’s comforter, and opened her thighs.  
       “Less talking, Penny.” She demanded, and he froze, staring at her in shock, before grabbing her by the thighs and pulling her to his lap. He slid into her easily, and she moaned.  
       “Is that it?” She asked, faking disappointment and he growled and braced himself on his knees, holding her hips roughly. Margo worried she’d have bruises, but Alice didn’t say anything so she didn’t step in. Penny started to slam against her, roughly so that she threw her head back against the mattress. He reached up to grab her hands, pinning them down.  
        “You .. How do you like this?” Penny gritted out, pounding mercilessly into Alice’s cunt. She moaned and made a high-pitched sound, pushing her head into the bed. Margo became alarmed at his rough treatment of Alice, and was about to stop the violent assault. But then Alice was throwing her legs around his hips, and grabbing at his hair, and said,  
       “come on, is that the best you got, psychic?”

  
       Margo licked her lip as she grinned to herself. Her Alice really was full of surprises. Penny looked down at Alice with insulted confusion and then said, shaking his head,  
      “yes.. I mean.. Fuck you, I’ll show you what I got!” And began to thrust into her, rough and frantic, and Margo took the moment to admire the sight of her usually put together prim and proper woman being fucked like an animal by the more uncouth Penny. She laughed when she saw that Alice’s blouse was still buttoned up to her neck, and said, tapping Penny’s shoulder, momentarily distracting him,  
      “usually by now I’ve gotten kitten cat out of her blouse.”  
      “Fuck you, Margo. “ He spat out and frowned at Alice, who shrugged and said,  
      “she’s a boobs girl.”  
       “Well, I’m an ass guy, so I don’t care to unbutton all those stupid buttons.”

  
      Margo’s ears perked up when he said the a word, and she and Alice shared a smirk over Penny’s shoulder. Alice really did look beautiful underneath Penny, Margo admired her, and then said, running a hand over Penny’s red blouse, picking at the embroidery on his folksy vest,  
      “you’re an ass man?”  
       “Fuck you, yes I am. After I finish fucking her cunt, how about I fuck your ass?”  
Margo made an exaggerated O with her mouth, mocking him and said to Alice, “he has an anger issue here.”  
      “And here I thought it was just Quentin he had problems with.” Alice said, and then moaned as Penny hit a spot deep in her. He grinned wickedly at her and then said, frowning,  
      “Don’t mention that loser’s name.”  
       “Or what? You’ll get harder?” Margo said, and Alice giggled. Penny frowned at them, hips still moving against Alice’s. Alice made a soft sound and he found himself reacting to it.  
       “And here I was thinking I would fuck YOUR ass.” Margo said, tapping his bum with the head of her strap on. He looked over at her and said, after a moment,  
      “yeah. You’re right. Let’s get this started.”  
      “Such excitement.” Margo said sarcastically and Alice shrugged. Penny released her hands, and put his hands on the bed by her head, to support himself as he kept fucking into her. She wrapped her legs harder around him, pulling him in deeper, and ran her hands over his back and pulled up his long shirt, pushing down at his pants.

       Margo slipped into her strap on, and was coating the toy with lube while she watched Alice and Penny. Alice’s pussy was wet, as Penny’s cock slid in and out, and Margo licked her lips watching for a few moments. Soon Alice had pushed his pants over the curve of his ass, revealing his asshole and balls, and Margo said,  
       “I knew you’d be the type to not wear underwear. You’re such a stereotype.”  
Penny was breathing too hard to think of a response, and instead just shot her a look over his shoulder. Alice smiled quickly and then gripped his buttocks, parting them to reveal the puckered hole for Margo. A finger tapped at the hole, rubbing it.  
       “Get him ready for me, if you can.” Margo said, wiping lube on Alice’s fingers, and before Penny could say anything, Alice had pushed a finger into his tight hole. He arched his back, stiffening up, and Alice began to finger fuck him, her thrust matching his own, and he gripped a shoulder roughly.  
      “Can you add another?” Margo asked, watching. Alice nodded and did so, and again, Penny bowed his spine, crying out this time. But Alice stayed with it, scissoring him open, and tugging down at the rim, until he was gasping out, “I think I’m ready! I’m ready!”

  
      Margo stepped up then, the blunt head of her toy aimed at his hole, and she patted Alice’s hand so that she could remove her hand. She went back to holding his ass cheeks open.  
Margo leaned over Penny, her toy slipping down under his crack, and bumping his balls. He shuddered. And then she said, breath tickling his neck,  
     “Should I just fuck right into you like you did with my girl? Or take it slow and easy with you, since it’s your first time?”  
Penny’s mouth went dry and he opened and closed it several times. Finally he said,  
     “do whatever you want.”  
     “Hmm.” Margo smiled wickedly at Alice who grinned back, and she stood up. She angled her hips against his, and slipped the blunt head into his hole. He gasped as it pushed its way past his tight ring, burning. Once the thickest part was in, she stood there, waiting patiently. Penny found that he’d stopped thrusting into Alice, and was holding himself still, impaled by Margo and impaled in Alice. Alice looked bored. He was strangely offended by that.

  
      But then Margo was slamming into him, as roughly as he’d been slamming into Alice, and he made a high pitched sound. Alice started to moan as he was forced, by Margo’s actions, to begin rocking against her again. He struggled to regain control, putting himself on his knees again and thrusting into Alice on his own speed, but soon Margo had him buckling between them, and he collapsed onto Alice, her blouse scratching at his chest, and he felt Alice begin to rock her hips against him. He conceded defeat and lay there, letting them use him. He moaned against Alice’s chest, and Margo grabbed his hair, balancing herself better. Alice’s hands ran over Margo’s arm, absently stroking his back once in a while.  
    “I..I can’t believe how fucking hot this is. “ Penny muttered, and Margo smirked.  
     “What? Being used like a fuck toy by hot women? Penny, Penny, didn’t you have porn growing up? You’re living the dream of every straight man out there.”  
Penny nodded in agreement, mouth slack against Alice, and she stroked his hair.  
     “I think you’re going too rough on him.” Alice said, and he shook his head and forced himself to raise his head and look at her. She still looked disinterested, even as she ground against his cock, and he said,  
      “I can take a pounding. Can you?”  
       “MMm, not yet, but I’m working on it.” Margo said, smiling at Alice who blushed. Penny regarded her for a moment and said,  
       “can I help?”  
        “oh?” Margo asked, still working against him and he struggled to catch his thoughts, eyes closing. Alice waited, and then he said, looking into her big blue eyes,  
        “I can help you…train her.”  
        “Train me?” Alice repeated scornfully, “I’m not a dog.”  
        “But you ARE a bitch, “ Margo teased, and Alice rolled her eyes good naturedly.  
        “Tell me more.” Margo demanded, and Penny blinked, refocusing his scattered thoughts. Alice was so warm around his painfully hard dick, and Margo felt so good with her nails on his ass and her fake cock filling him.  
         “Uhmm.. uh.. Yeah, I…You said you want her to get roughed? I can help.”  
         “I don’t want her being hurt.”  
         “God, no! No I wouldn’t do that, I mean.. Want her ass fucked? Or.. I can pull her hair or..”  
Alice looked at him, considering, and Margo was quiet. He began to think he probably shouldn’t have said anything, and then some quiet thoughts in his mind bubbled forth, and he knew he said the right words.  
          “I want to train her to take a spanking. She argues with me too much though.” Margo said, and Alice shrugged.

  
       Penny nodded and said, “ok, ok! I can do that!” Alice glared at him but nonetheless followed Margo’s instructions.  
      “Ok, sounds great! Kitten, get off his dick. Go get the brush.”  
       “You and that brush.” Alice muttered even as she crawled out from under Penny. He bit back a sound of disappointment as his cock was left to hang, but then Margo was saying,  
       “and now how do WE do this? Should I stay like this while you spank her, or do you sit on my lap? MMM, maybe not. You might be too heavy for me. Or maybe I’ll pull out and as a reward I’ll finish this.”  
       “Or maybe you finish me and THEN I finish you both.”He said, hopefully.  
Margo thought this over, and said, “mmm nah. I think I’m going to stop here, and if you do a good job with her, then maybe I’ll finish you.”  
       “Fuck you!” Penny said, even as he felt her slip out of him, leaving his hole gaping and empty. He groaned, but knew what he had to do. It was a struggle but he got himself resettled, wincing as he sat back against the pillows. Margo took a seat at the desk chair, pulling it to the foot of the bed. The toy stuck obscenely from her lace panties and Penny groaned but then Alice was flopping into his lap, and resting her chin on her fists. She kicked a foot up and said, turning to him,  
       “safe word is Hermes, ok.”

  
       “Uh. OK.” He said, and she handed him a heavy wooden boar bristle brush and pulled up her skirt. She’d taken off her torn tights and kept her panties, and he ran a hand over her buttocks, looking at Margo to see if it was ok. She nodded once, and he nodded back. He gave an experimental swat, looking between Alice and Margo, but nether said to stop so he gave a harder one. Alice made a soft sound but didn’t say anything, so he was emboldened. He slapped her a couple of times, watching her skin turn red and bounce under his hands. He raised his hand to slap her again and Margo said, stopping him,  
       “use the brush.”

  
      He nodded and switched the brush, and brought it down on her. Alice threw her head back and made a quick little noise but then lay down again. Penny paused, looking at Margo. She nodded, and he put his hand on the small of Alice’s back, to anchor her, and brought the back of the brush down again. She yelped and then purred, and Margo said, huskily,  
      “harder.”  
      So he obeyed. Alice cried out and wiggled on his lap, hands gripping the sheets, but never said the safe word. She began to stick her ass up off his lap, inviting, without words, more brutal treatment. His thigh could feel the hot heat from her pussy, and the slick slipping down her thighs onto his own leg.  
      Soon Penny was breathing hard from the exertion, and his arm was sore. He let it drop, and looked at Margo, who had, at some time, slipped a hand under her strap on and was touching herself, her other hand pinching a nipple through her lace bra. Penny swallowed, and she said, eyes dark,  
       “she did good, right? Rub her clit, get her off.”  
        Penny nodded, and slipped a hand between Alice’s thighs. She parted them easily, breathing hard, and he slipped a finger past her thick folds. She was so wet that his finger made a sound as he slipped in and Margo commented on it. Alice pressed her face into the bed, shaking.

  
      “Are you ok?” Penny asked, and she nodded. He looked up at Margo and she nodded, wordlessly.  
He put another finger in, and ran his pinkie along the curve of her, finding her hard clit, and proceeded to do as Margo instructed. He thrust in at the same time he rubbed at the hard nub, his other hand rubbing her back without knowing it. Alice squirmed, rubbing against his hand, and as he fucked her with his hand and she rubbed against his thigh, she finally came, her thighs quivering. Margo let them lie there for a few moments, and then said, to Alice,  
     “was that good, kitten?”  
Alice nodded, still face down, and Margo smiled. Penny was surprised by the look of pure adoration on Margo’s face. She seemed to notice him watching, and she hardened her face into a more familiar expression of scorn and he frowned.

      Margo got up and walked around to Alice, and bent over to brush hair from over her shoulder and kissed her still bloused back, and then helped her. Alice sat up next to Penny, face flushed and sighed as she sat on her raw bruised bottom. She shot him a look he couldn’t read and then took the brush.  
     “Your turn.” She said, quietly, and Penny looked from her to Margo. Margo raised an eyebrow, looking at Penny. He nodded and moved to be on his hands and knees in front of Margo, and without further preamble, she put her hands around his hips and pushed in.  
     He groaned, as she filled him and sighed, dropping his head to rest on his folded arms. Alice watched, bouncing the brush in her hands. Margo reached out with a hand, gesturing for the brush. Margo brought it down on Penny’s ass.  
He jerked up with an outraged yelp and Margo said, teasingly,  
     “ what’s the matter? Can’t take a pounding?”

  
      Penny glared at her over his shoulder, and she held it aloft, warningly, and he tucked his head back into his arms.  
She pushed harder into him, becoming almost brutal, and the bed began to rock under them. Alice said, gently,  
      “we weren’t this rough with Eliot.”  
      Margo didn’t respond, focusing on Penny, listening to the little sounds he made in his throat. He reached down to grab his weeping cock, and she brought the brush down on his buttock.  
     “OW! What the fuck!?” He yelped and Margo said, sharply,  
      “did I say you could touch yourself?”  
       He shook his head and gripped the sheets. It was too much, his cock was painfully erect and she was abusing his hole. He knew he’d asked for this, but he didn’t think it would have involved so much spanking.  
       “Alice.” Margo said, and Alice looked at her. She gestured with her chin and Alice nodded. Penny jerked when he felt her cool hand wrap around his hot cock, and turned to look gratefully at Alice. She shrugged apologetically, and began to stroke him. Soon the room was full of the sounds of slick skin on skin, and the squealch of lube being fucked out of Penny’s we whole.  
Alice’s thumb pushed into the slit, almost painfully, and between that and Margo, Penny came, spilling onto Margo’s sheets.  
She looked down distastefully and said, “did you just cum on my sheets!?”  
      “Where else was I supposed to..” Penny asked, rolling over onto his back. Alice wiped her hand on his shirt, and he looked at her in consternation, before Margo’s snapping fingers caught his attention.  
       “These are expensive sheets! I don’t want your nasty cum staining them, you are cleaning them up!”  
       “You let Eliot cum on them.” Penny said, accidentally slipping into Margo’s mind. She put fists on her hips and said  
       “AND I made him wash them too.”  
        “Ok, ok, I’ll clean them. After.” He flopped onto his back, sighing and Margo said, tapping his thigh,  
         “oh no, psychic kid, you’re not sleeping here.”  
          “Come on!” He whined, and Alice said, “well, maybe just let him rest for a few minutes. I need the rest too.”

  
         Margo looked at Alice and then at Penny and sighed. She nodded at them, and they sighed, relaxing against her pillows and bed. They watched Margo take the toy off and clean it, before she put it away and climbed into Alice’s lap, head resting on her thighs.  
        “Alice?” Penny said, sleepily. Alice didn’t look away from stroking Margo’s hair and asked, “what?”  
        “I promise. It’s not gonna make it weird in class.”


End file.
